


Meeting Matches

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod submits the theory that Kup is un-prankable. Sideswipe wishes he'd listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Matches

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely connected to 'After Hours'.

"Just give Hot Rod the credits," Sideswipe grumbled. "He was right, we were wrong, and you can't prank Kup."

"We haven't been trying very hard," Sunstreaker pointed out. "This is the early stage and you already wanna give up?" He was, at this point in time, the platonic ideal of _unimpressed_. Well, slag him. He had no idea.

"You can't sneak anything into his room, he's worse than Red for booby traps. And when he catches you..." Sideswipe shuddered. "I am not going through that again."

"Oh, come on!" Sunstreaker really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We managed Ratchet, we can handle Kup."

"We fragged Ratchet, though."

"That counts."

"I am not fragging Kup."

"Point," Sunstreaker conceded. They did have limits.

"Ratchet threw stuff at us and made check-ups really uncomfortable. Kup doesn't shut up."

" _Bluestreak_ doesn't shut up."

"I can handle Blue!" Sideswipe's shoulders slumped. "You had to be there, Sunny." Kup _gave advice_. He criticised your work because he'd seen it before and seen it done better. Sideswipe had taken notes until he realised that it wasn't much good employing those techniques against the very mech who told him about them. And if he tried them against anyone else, no matter how tempting, Kup would instantly know the culprit. He would also know that Sideswipe a) listened to him and b) took his advice.

Sideswipe really didn't want to give the old mech the impression that he _wanted_ to listen to his stories. He just hadn't been able to escape when Kup caught him after he tripped the wire. Stupid, stupid mistake, and he'd paid dearly for it.

It was no wonder Hot Rod had been so insistent.

Sunstreaker - of fragging course - was less than sympathetic. "That's seriously it? I thought you were better than that."

"Well, I'm not," Sideswipe snapped. "I'm out. Go dig your own grave without me."

"You do realise," Sunstreaker said, optics flashing, "that if I win then you lose along with Hot Rod."

Well, duh. Those were the rules. Was having to do anything Sunny said for a week worse than being caught by Kup?

"Go ahead, I'm not scared of you."

"We'll see about _that_."


End file.
